Insignificant
I feel uneeded. Unwanted. Like I'm just the number two, behind-the-scenes guy nobody cares about. Phineas is the star. I'm in the background. Don't get me wrong, I love my step-brother. But I think that he's getting all the attention when I'm doing just as much as him. And don't even get me started on attention from girls. Phineas has more attention from girls than a pair of half-off shoes. And me? About as much as a half-chewed shoe. Phineas has more attention from all the Fireside girls, Candace (not in a romantic way at all, but Candace doesn't notice me half as much) and espeically Isabella. Girls confuse me. I've wanted the attention from a girl for years, but not one notices me. An if I start liking a girl, she gets a boyfriend and starts forgetting I exist. And Isabella. Ever since I found out Vanessa is dating Johnny, I have been attracted to Isabella. I mean, more than usual. But she doens't pay any more attention to me than Vanessa. I feel like giving up. Last week Phineas had the idea to build a crazy skate-board ramp. Then he discovered the thing was too dangerous for the average human being (big surprise) and started building a suit to make him stronger, faster, and almost indestructable. It was a two-person suit, so one person could sit on top and do all the talking, and another good sit at the bottom and do all the work. Guess where I got put. Yup. I don't know what happened while we were in the suit, but soon we were superheroes. Correction: Phineas was a superhero. Called the Beak. Phineas gave me a bit of an explantation of how he saved Baljeet, who was stuck in a tree. He told me we couldn't tell anyone who we were so we didn't put anyone in danger. Then Isabella showed up in our yard. I went in a kind of daze while i was looking at her. Raven black hair, bright blue eyes, and a fedora. Oh, she looked good in that fedora. I shook myself out of my daydreams and saw Phineas attemtping to protect Isabella by lying to her about what we were doing. She left, and I felt forgotten once again. She never paid attention to me, just Phineas. Honestly, I think she's just as oblivious to love as Phineas is. The next few hours were a mess. Isabella was talking about the supervillian we were fighting, and I found his name funny. I chuckled, and she yelled at me, saying that if we didn't wan to take things seriously, she would save the city herself. I never felt more guilty. It didn't seem to bother Phineas that much. We got back into the superhero suit and flew off to main street where the villain was wreaking havoc. Phineas snapped off a few superhero puns while I did the fighting, which was exhausting. After a while, we took off the suit and ran into Isabella, who said, "Hello, Ferb, Phineas." She actually said my name first. My heart started soaring. But then I realized she said my just to make Phineas mad. She didn't care fire me any more than she did. We rushed off before we drove her to tears about us forgetting her. Oh, Isabella, you're not the one being forgotten. Look around and focus on someone other than yourself. You might be surprised. When we jumped back in the Beak suit we found that the villain captured Candace. Or do it seemed, it turned out that Candace was there because she wanted to. Something about busting us. No, just Phineas. The villain (I'm concealing his name just for the sake of his identity) got enraged about something (I couldn't tell what was happening from inside the suit) and knocked a huge billboard -and Isabella!- off a building. Two problems, one superhero. No. There was two of us. I knew what I had to do. Isabella would never come to me if I saved her. She wanted Phineas. "Phineas," I used the microphone Phin installed in case we had to communicate. "Save Isabella." He jumped out of the suit and I started working the suit on my own. I don't know exactly what happened, but I heard excited cheers so I figured I stopped the billboard from crushing the people. After a few minutes I felt Phineas jump into the suit. What happened next was a blur. We reveled our identity to everyone, including Isabella, who was thrilled it was Phineas. Not me, mind you. The entire town seemed to be praising Phineas for his bravery. They left me standing there, alone. No girls were praising me. I went home since I didn't know what else I should do. I don't usually sulk much, but when I do I need privacy. I went into the backyard and climbed the tree in the corner of the yard. After several minutes I heard someone coming into the yard. Probably Phineas, planning on giving me a "good job, Ferb" kind of talk. That would only make things worse. I peeked my head out from the leaves and saw that it wasn't Phineas. It was Isabella. "Ferb?" she called. I didn't feel like talking to anybody, but I jumped out of the tree anyway. "I just wanted to say that you did a good job, Ferb. Even though Phineas saved me, you saved a whole crowd of people. I think you're a hero." I smiled a little. "I came here to ask you about Pinky. He's been acting strange lately, and Phineas said you're good with animals." I noticed that she was holding her chihuahua, that she placed on the ground. He sniffed the air and started barking and running around in circles. I studied him for a few minutes and them came up with a conclusion. "He smells a female dog. Let's just say he's in love. I think you need to let outside for a day or two, and he might come back a father." I think it was the most I've ever spoken to Isabella. She grinned. "Thanks, Ferb. I know Phineas saved my life, but the still means a lot to me." Then she did something I'd never expect her to do: she kissed me. I kind of blanked out, and I barely heard what she said next. "Whatever anyone says, I don't think you're just the boy in the background that you think you are, Ferb Fletcher." Shr started walking out of the yard, but stopped. "And don't give up on girls. I heard some of my fireside girls giggling about you." She winked and left. I stared after her for a while. Wow. The End Category:Fanon Works Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad production Category:Holiday Specials Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro